The Cold
by Waylee
Summary: It was a cold at first then a case of mistaken gifts... I suck as summaries! Its M for later!
1. Chapter 1

The Cold

Gene groaned and rolled over in bed. Squinting, he looked at the alarm clock 6am, he groaned again and rolled back over. He hadn't felt this bad in a long time. Every muscle in his body ached, his head and eyes hurt and he was hot, boiling hot.

The shrill ring of the phone cut through Alex's dream. She groggily picked up the bright red receiver, "Hello?"

"I'm dyin'..." came the gruff voice

"Gene?"

"Yeah and I'm bloody dyin'."

"Do you need me to call you a doctor or something?" She asked, slightly concerned. There was silence from the other end. "Gene?"

"Can you come by on your way to work?" Gene asked sheepishly.

"You're not coming in?" Alex asked, surprised, _the Manc Lion not coming in?_ She thought. A smile crept onto her lips at the thought of seeing Gene not dressed... not dressed for work that is, she readjusted her thoughts.

"Bolls, I'm bloody dyin' 'ere, and you want to know if I'm comin' in, to listen to a load of nancy poofs?"

Alex cut him off. "Okay, Okay keep your hair on! I'll come round on my way to work; do you want me to get you anything?"

"No just your pretty self is fine." Alex thought she heard a little smile in Gene's voice as she hung up the phone and flopped back down into bed.

Her mind wandered back to Gene in nothing but his PJ bottoms, _PJ bottoms? Does Gene wear pyjamas?_ Alex smiled broadly to herself, the thought of Gene in a full set of PJ's caused her to giggle out loud.

She rose to her feet and began to head for the shower, grabbing a fluffy white towel on the way. Once through the door she turned on the water, steam soon filled the room. Stepping into the shower, Alex let the hot water cascade down her body, as her mind wandered to Gene again. She reprimanded herself and hurried to get washed.

After a few minutes she emerged from the bathroom ready for work. On her way out she grabbed an apple, her keys and left.

-ooOoo-

She stopped at a little café down the road. Joining the queue she suddenly realised she didn't actually know where Gene lived. She placed her order with the greasy teenager behind the counter before heading over to the pay phone; she dropped 10p in to the slot and dialled Genes number, it was imprinted on her memory.

Gene answered after several rings "Someone better have died!" the sound of his sleep-filled gravelly voice made Alex go weak at the knees.

"Gene, I don't know where you live!"

"Number 26, on the corner of Leadenhall Street and St Mary's Axe."

"Oh okay, I'll be about ten minutes, are you sure your okay?" Alex asked, absently twisting the cord of the phone around her fingers.

"Yeah..." Gene trailed off.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." Alex tried not to sound too concerned.

-ooOoo-

Fifteen minutes later and Alex was ringing the doorbell at number 26. The Georgian house stood at the end of a row of terraces. The emerald green door was tall, broad and overpowering, _just like Gene she mused._

She'd been standing there for a few moments before a noise came from the door, it slowly creaked open, revealing a rough looking Gene standing before her. He was wearing a flannelling dressing gown in a green similar to that of the door, some black boxer shorts and a pair of socks, Alex looked him up and down and giggled.

His hair was all messed up like he had been running his hands through it over and over, he had a slight amount of stubble on his face and his nose was bright red from him blowing it.

He followed Alex's line of sight and quickly adjusted his dressing gown, wrapping it tightly around himself he secured it in place with his belt, "You enjoyin' the view?" he asked pouting and beckoning for her to come in, once inside she handed him a brown paper bag.

Gene glanced in to the brown bag, "Mmmm, what's this?" He asked eyes fixed on the bag "Smells good."

"Soup, chicken soup" Alex said walking towards the living room awash with nerves, looking all around her taking in her surroundings.

Gene noticed her looking around the house _his house _"Want the guided tour?" He said a little less enthused then she had expected, whilst wiping his nose. He pointed towards the kitchen and the lounge and then upstairs "Kitchen, lounge and upstairs where you'll find me, on my death bed" He over exaggerated and then began to climb the stairs.

Alex busied herself in the kitchen, it was warm and quite modern for a house of this age. She made him tea and warmed the soup before placing it on a tray, she found things in his kitchen, _his kitchen, _quite easily, it felt like she'd been here before.

She took the tray and headed slowly for the stairs, as she passed the door to the lounge she couldn't help but look in, it was quite bare, with only a sofa, a coffee table strewn with magazines and a TV. She did notice the huge fur rug and the small table with selections of whiskey and one glass one it. A chill ran up her spine as she thought back to the day in Luigi's when she had asked Gene if he ever got lonely, her heart aching when he said that he did sometimes. Was now one of these times? She wondered to herself as she climbed the stairs.

Once she reached the top she was presented with three doors, she nudge gently at the first door, it was the bathroom, she was hit by his 'man stink', she smiled at the memory, she inhaled deeply, letting his intoxicating scent fill her lungs. Gene wasn't there.

"In 'ere!" he called when he realised she was up stairs.

Alex pushed open the door was greeted by Gene lying in the centre of his tissue strewn bed. The curtains were still closed and all the windows shut. She placed the tray down in front of him, Gene then handed her a key attached to a loop of string.

"What's this?" Alex asked knowing full well it was a key to Gene's front door.

"A key in case I die" Gene grumbled.

Alex took the key, and then proceeded to open the windows.

"Oi it's freezing in here as it is!" Gene yelped.

"You need the fresh air Gene, it will help you recover"

"I need a good seein' to and a stiff drink, that'll help me recover"

Alex rolled her eyes and started to pick up the tissues and throw them in the bin, she headed towards the door.

"Where you goin'?" Gene mumbled whilst trying to slurp the hot soup

"To wash my hands" Alex replied as she left and headed to the bathroom. Once inside she closed the door and then took a huge lungful of air, Gene's scent filled her senses once more, she was suddenly very aware of herself. She looked around the bathroom, there were no hints of any woman ever having been there. Alex took down some aftershave from the shelf and eyed the label. "Faberge - Denim Aftershave" it read, as Alex said this out loud she recalled the advert from the 80s in her mind. _"Splash it on! shake it on! spray it on! Denim makes Christmas go with a bang! Denim for a man who doesn't have to try, too hard!" _

Alex giggled at the thought and decided that was definitely Gene, 100%. She washed her hands, sprayed a tissue with his aftershave and slipped into her pocked before heading back to his bedroom.

When she peered around the door she noticed Gene was sleeping, her first thought was to not disturb him, but she couldn't help herself, seeing the Gene Genie all helpless, made her rump quiver, she smiled as she thought, back to Gene asking if he made her rump quiver. She crossed the room sheepishly and gently sat on the edge of the bed, sweeping his fringe from his face as he stirred slightly. She tenderly traced her finger along his cheek bone, she bent down, placing a tender kiss on his forehead before getting to her feet. "Let the Manc Lion sleep" she told herself softly as she left the room. As soon as she was out of the room Gene cracked open his left eye and scanned the room, once he was sure she had gone he let a huge grin spread across his face. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alex hadn't been able to focus on anything at work, she had been thinking about Gene. She had slipped out of the office to use the loos and had found herself sneaking a quick sniff of the tissue laden with Gene's aftershave. _I must have it bad_ she thought as she tousled her hair in the mirror.

The day dragged on with only a few leads to follow, it was two days before Christmas and the Secret Santa draw had just been taken.

"Ma'am" Shaz yelled as Alex entered CID. "We've all picked ours so there's only one left for you." She told Alex, a little red in the face as if she knew something Alex didn't. It dawned on her as she reached in to the hat for the last folded bit of paper, that Gene would be her secret Santa.

-ooOoo-

Gene had been moping around all day; he had watched TV and read the paper twice. Tried to eat more food and tried to drink whisky but his throat felt like he'd swallowed razor blades.

Shaz had called him just after lunch to see how he was feeling. He was feeling much more cheerful by the time the call had ended because Shaz had told him that he had to buy a secret Santa present for Alex.

He knelt in front of the fire, throwing a few logs on and lighting it, maybe it would make him feel better. A nice doze by the fire always seemed to do him the world of good.

Twenty minutes and some furious poking later, the fire was ablaze, Gene was exhausted; he slumped back against the sofa, the soft fur of the rug comforting him, the flames of the fire lulling him in to a gentle sleep.

He woke to the sound of the TV, as he became more aware of his surroundings he realised someone was on the sofa behind him and they were, oh they were doing amazing things to the skin behind his ear, it felt so good he didn't want to open his eyes. Suddenly he reached up and grabbed the hand behind him, making its owner jump. Alex let out a scream "Gene! You terrified me!"

"Just 'ad to make sure it wasn't Ray!" Gene replied with a slight chuckle.

"Feeling better are we?" Alex asked as she went to get up.

"Not quite" Gene replied as he got to his knees and came face to face with Alex. She gulped, hoping he hadn't noticed. His features were all the more prominent in the light of the fire, she reached one had up to stroke his stubbly cheek. She quickly realised what she had done and went to move it away.

"Alex..." came Genes voice full of lust and desire. His stomach was doing the tango, or at least that's what it felt like. He took her hand in his and drew it close to his body, he rose slightly but before he knew it, he was pinning her to the sofa with his body, his face millimetres from hers. His lips gently brushed against hers causing her to let out a groan. Just then he drew his face away and sneezed. "Achoo!!" the sneeze was so loud it echoed.

Alex squirmed beneath him and managed to free herself, realising what almost happened she grabbed her coat and bag and headed for the door.

"I'm having the morning off tomorrow Gene, see you at lunch" Alex yelled as she left.

Gene sat there, tissue in hand, dazed from the sneeze and confused at what had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to take a moment to thank Warbs and Mage for Beta reading this for me, they have both been such a great help, very enthusiastic and full of positive comments!**

**I didn't say so before but I don't actually own, sorry. **

Alex had spent the morning shopping for Gene's Secret Santa present; she'd also bought him a little something extra, to open outside of the office. She carefully wrapped them and set the two parcels down on the counter top.

For the secret Santa she had got him a Denim box set- the aftershave she had found in his bathroom, all but empty (especially after her squirting the tissue), a gold bracelet to match the chain he wore, and some Man City cuff links. For the personal present, she'd bought some fluffy hand cuffs and a whip; she couldn't wait to see his face when he opened that one. She had made sure to place both of the presents in boxes so that he wouldn't be able to tell what was inside. She grabbed her bag and the two boxes, and headed over the road, arriving to find an almost empty office.

"Ma'am! I'm glad you're here, do you have the Guv's present?" Shaz asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, it's here Shaz," Alex whispered, handing her the present.

Shaz took the gift and added it to the Santa sack; she gave her a small smile before heading off with the sack, leaving Alex alone with her thoughts.

Sitting down at her desk, she stared into Gene's office; she was trying to make sense of what had happened with Gene yesterday. Why had she reacted that way? It was, after all, what she wanted, wasn't it? The feel of Gene's body pressing against her own, his warmth spreading through her body...

"Ah, finally decided to grace us with your presence Bolly?" Gene bellowed, snapping her back to reality. He walked into the office, closely followed by Ray and Chris.

"I told you yester-" she paused, not knowing if her early morning visit to Gene's house should be made public knowledge. "I had the morning off, and besides, I didn't think you'd be in today."

"You know me Bolls- I'm a real man. Takes more than a case of the snivels to stop me." he said as he perched on the edge of her desk. Alex stifled a giggle as she remembered him lying on his bed, 'dying', as he put it.

Ray and Chris had settled in to their respective desks, and were watching Gene and Alex's bickering unfold, _nothin' new there then_, thought Ray.

The doors to CID opened to reveal Santa –well, Viv dressed as Santa - looking none too happy about it.

"Ho ho _bloody_ ho!" he moaned.

CID burst into fits of laughter at the sight and sound of Viv, with all kinds of cat cries emanating from Chris and Ray.

"Blimey," said Shaz, appearing behind him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Alright, alright!" said Viv as he started to hand the gifts out.

Shaz scanned the room; everyone was sat with their presents still wrapped. "When I count to three, everyone open their presents. One, two, th-" she never managed to get to three. There was frantic ripping and tearing of paper, and plenty of Christmas chatter, as people unveiled their presents; most had got the usual- jumpers, scarf's, socks and the like.

Gene and Alex started ripping the paper off their presents at the same moment.

Alex lifted the lid on her box and peered inside; she gasped, already feeling the tears pricking at her eyes. There was a miniature bottle of Bollinger and champagne glasses, along with a smaller box. She lifted it out and slipped off the lid, and put a hand over her mouth. "Oh Gene! It's beautiful!" she said, pulling out a delicate necklace with a small heart pendant, "You shouldn't have spent so much!"

"Yer worth it Bolls," he said, as she looked at him with a surprised expression.

_Did the Guv just give me a compliment without a smutty comment?_

Gene paused as he looked at the contents of his box.

Alex looked up at him with a puzzled expression, "Don't you like it Guv?" she asked, hurt at his reaction.

Gene looked back down at her, his face full of confusion; he slowly pulled out the fluffy handcuffs from the box, and dangled them on his finger, followed by the whip. In that split second, Alex wished the ground would swallow her whole.

"Eh up Guv, you goin' ter be usin' them on our next bust?" Chris joked.

"Or you goin' ter be usin' 'em on someone a bit closer"? said Ray, nodding suggestively at Alex and causing her to blush even more profusely. The whole office erupted into fits of giggles, leaving only Gene and Alex in stunned silence.

"Bolls?" he asked, puzzled. W_as_ _she was tryin' to give him a bloody heart attack? _He'd thought after her rapid exit the day before that he'd read the signals wrong; he'd never expected to receive a gift like that, especially not from a posh bird like Alex.

Alex stared down at her desk, unable to look him in the eye- she doubted she'd ever be able to look any of them in the eye again... Ray would never let this drop, she was sure of that.

Gene couldn't take anymore of the team laughing at his expense. "Bugger off!" he shouted to them, grabbing his present as he stormed to his office, sniffing as he went.

"Ha, Boss - I mean Ma'am! - you made the Guv cry!" Chris snorted as he got carried away with the jovial atmosphere.

"I am NOT cryin' you nancy poofta!" Gene bellowed. "I'm still dyin' here yer know?" he added, blowing his nose.

Alex put her gifts back on her desk and fled, humiliated, from the office. She headed straight to the ladies toilets, and as soon as she'd burst through the doors, the tears spilled down her cheeks. Why hadn't she left that bloody present in the flat? She was so angry with herself! She knew it was a simple mix up, and could cope with the comments she knew she'd receive from Ray and Chris, but the sheer beauty of her gift from Gene made it ten times worse- he'd actually put thought into it, and it looked like she'd been taking the piss.

She leant over the sink and splashed her face with water. Looking in the mirror, she straightened her makeup to the best of her ability and tried to make herself look presentable. She walked to the door, but stopped when she heard Gene bellowing.

"Right then, ladies and twats- Christmas beer o'clock!"

This was followed by cheers and wishing of glad tidings from the rest of CID. She listened to them leaving, continuing to exit the ladies only when she was sure the office would be empty.

She headed back to CID and quietly opened the doors; she didn't want any of them to see her in this state. She looked up, and was halted in her tracks.

Gene was sat in his office, feet propped up on the desk, crossed at the ankles, a cigarette in one hand and a scotch in the other, with that pout on his face. She let out an involuntary shiver; he looked _very _hot.

They just stared at each other across the empty room; Alex walked to her desk and reached into her bag, plucking out the other box, before awkwardly walking towards his office, her eyes not meeting his. She placed the box on his desk, "I must have got them mixed up," she mumbled, before turning and making a swift exit out of the office.

Gene watched her leave; she'd humiliated him in front of the whole team. He eyed the gift she'd placed on his desk. It looked similar to the one he'd received earlier, the only difference being a small label, which read, '_To Gene, Merry Christmas. With Love from your Secret Santa._

Gene swung his feet down from the desk, tore into the paper and pulled back the lid, to reveal a bottle of Denim aftershave and some Man City cufflinks; he smiled as he attached them to his shirt. The he noticed another, smaller box, with the label, _'You're a detective- don't let the others see the clues, Love from BK xx'_

BK? What the hell was that women on about now? He pondered it for a moment, and then he realized; Bolly Knickers. He smiled. He couldn't wait any longer and quickly opened the box; he took the bracelet out and looked over it. Noticing that it was identical to the chain he wore on his neck, he clasped it around his wrist, got up, and grabbed his coat.

-ooOoo-

Over at Luigi's, Alex was already half way through a bottle of wine; she was sitting alone at her and Gene's table, the rest of the team pointing and giggling at her like a bunch of school kids. _I could really do without this, _she thought.

Gene appeared at the doorway and headed straight for the bar. He ordered a bottle of house rubbish and casually tried to catch Alex's attention; the panic started to rise within his chest- he really didn't want the rest of the team to notice him. He pulled a pen and a notebook out of his pocket and scribbled a message on it, whispering something to Luigi and handing him the piece of paper, before making a hasty retreat.

Alex looked up in time to see Gene leave the trattoria. She sighed. Y_ou've really messed up this time Alex._ Luigi scurried over and handed her a piece of paper, "From the senor," he said, giving her a quick wink before returning to the bar.

She unfolded the paper and read the message; _'Upstairs now, Gene x'._

_A man of many words,_ she thought. Alex slowly rose to her feet; her rapid consumption of the wine had gone straight to her head, and she swayed slightly before steadying herself against the table. She walked towards the door, trying to draw as little attention to herself as possible. She reached the stairs and turned the corner bumping straight into Gene's chest. Her heart skipped a beat as he leant down closer, and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "Thanks Bolls," he whispered, "they're perfect."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here is another chapter... I was feeling Christmassy but not so much now and I've been so busy I've had no time to even think about where this is going. **

**Great big huge thanks go to Warbs for Beta reading this for me, she has done an amazing job!**

**Here you go, I don't own... not yet!! Muhahahahaha!**

Alex breathed in deeply as Gene's 'man-stink' filled her senses, his face lingering inches from her own, his breath tickling her cheek, overcome with a feeling of lust, she felt her knees weaken.

Gene gently held on to each of Alex's arms, he leant closer still, closing the gap between them, a mixture of emotions ran through him, yearning, wanting, needing, he wanted to ensure this kiss would convey all of those emotions and more, he wanted it to be a kiss she would never want to forget.

Alex closed her eyes, her breathing slightly laboured; shaking with anticipation, feeling the warmth radiating from him sent shivers down her spine. She suddenly was snapped out of her reverie as she felt Gene's grip disappear, she opened her eyes in time to see him stumble to the stairs.

Covering his ears with his hands, the ringing in them unbearable, palms clammy, cold sweats sent shivers through his body, he was falling; falling in to darkness.

"Gene?" silence, she knelt by his side instantly, the panic rising from within, "Gene can you hear me?" she said trying to keep her voice calm, "It's Alex... Gene?" Alex shook him gently, but still there was no response. She looked up to see Ray, Chris, Shaz and Luigi watching open mouthed from the doorway.

"What 'ave you gone an' done now?" Ray half asked half demanded.

Shaz grabbed a menu and gently fanned him with it.

"I don't know... I don't know what happened." Alex stammered. "One minute he was about to..."

"About to what?" Ray asked

Alex suddenly realized what she was about to say. "He was about to... to ask me something and then the next thing he was falling to the floor" she said, hoping they believed her lie, _it was a half truth, _she thought, trying to reassure herself.

Gene begin to stir "What the 'ell are you lot lookin' at" he said trying to collect his thoughts, "What the 'ell 'append? And why am I on the soddin' floor?" Gene shouted as his team looked on.

"You fainted, Gene" Alex told him, relief washing over her as she realized he was ok.

"I didn't faint, fainting is for pooftas and nancys" Gene answered, indignant at Alex's remark.

"Let's get him up to the flat" Alex said to the others whilst getting to her feet, ignoring Gene's grumpy reply.

"Bet that's what she was after" Ray said under his breath, but loud enough for Chris to hear, he sniggered and received a poke in the ribs and a warning glare from Shaz.

Ray and Chris helped Gene to his feet. Gene shrugged them off once he was standing. "Thanks ladies I can manage, you can get back to your playground shenanigans, DI Drake and I need to have serious words about what is deemed an appropriate secret Santa gift" Gene said sternly to the others, relishing at the way Alex's cheeks had flushed a deep crimson.

Alex swallowed, concerned she had misheard what he had just said. Shaz, Chris and Ray looked at one another before quickly scurrying off, not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of their DCI reprimanding their DI.

"Lead the way Bolly" Gene said gesturing to the stairs.

-oOo-

Once inside Gene was looking rather peaky, he stumbled to the sofa, at least if he fainted there he wouldn't injure himself.

Alex sat down next to him. "I think you've been overdoing it Gene, you need to rest, or you'll never get over this cold." Alex told him in a matter of fact tone.

Gene went to protest, but then realized he could work this to his advantage, Alex tending to him, he could really enjoy this, he thought. He shrugged off his coat while Alex lit the fire and put the lamp on, she then headed in to the bedroom.

"Gene, can you come here please" Alex yelled from the bedroom.

Gene's heart began to race; Alex _was in the bedroom asking __**him **__to go to her. _He couldn't contain himself and practically leapt of the sofa, peaky or not this was an invite he wasn't going to turn down. He peered around the bedroom door, Alex was standing in the corner, the covers on the bed turned back, he looked at her quizzically.

"You're staying here tonight Gene" she said her facial expression giving nothing away, inside her heart was racing.

"What..." he started.

"Can't have you driving back home in your condition, you'll either kill yourself or someone else. Get yourself undressed and into bed, " Alex ordered, "I know it's early but you need your rest, I'll come back in a minute".

Gene hesitated for a minute, taking time to absorb his surroundings, he looked at the bed, he'd spent many a night in this flat before Alex crashed into his life. He slowly began to undress, folding his clothes and neatly putting them on the chair. Once he was undressed down to his boxers and socks he climbed into the bed.

From the second his head hit the pillow he was instantly surrounded by her scent, on the pillows and on the duvet, it was intoxicating, he was cocooned in the scent of her the soft mattress cradling every ache in his body. His mind started to wander to thoughts of her sleeping in this bed, her sleeping next to him; he felt something start to stir.

Alex pushed the door with her foot slightly and said "Are you decent?"

_Shit, Ray dancing in a bikini, Betty Turpin giving me a lap dance, _"Nope" Gene replied with a chuckle

"Well are you in bed then?" Alex asked again, a slightly nervous tone evident in her voice.

"Yeah, come in" Gene said as he took a tissue from her and blew his nose. She handed him a hot toddy, he gulped the contents down and placed the empty glass on the bedside cabinet. She looked at Gene, he actually looked pretty sick. _Maybe it was more than man-flu after all, _she mused to herself. She pressed a hand to the brow of his head, he was scorching. Alex sat down gently next to Gene. "Try and get some sleep. Okay?" Alex said, as she leant over and smoothed his hair lovingly.

Their eyes met, Gene could feel sparks flying between them, her eyes looked to be filled with desire, at least he hoped they were and it wasn't just this sodding cold confusing him! He nodded and closed his eyes, he couldn't look at her for much longer, the effects of Ray in a bikini and the lap dance from Betty Turpin could only suppress things for so long.

Alex stayed by his side, continually stroking his hair, occasionally running her fingers across his brow, it reminded her of how she used to tend to Molly when she was ill, she thought with a tinge of sadness, once she was satisfied he was asleep, she picked up the empty glass and quietly left the room.

Alex was standing in the kitchen, and cleared away the reminants of the hot toddy, suddenly she let out a huge sneeze. She froze and listened, desperately hoping she hadn't woken Gene. She looked round for a tissue before remembering the box was in the bedroom, she didn't want to go back in to the bedroom, in case she woke him, so instead she padded in to the bathroom. Reaching for the toiled roll she yanked off a generous amount and began to furiously wipe at her now running nose. "Oh no, please don't let me have a cold too!" Alex said aloud. She undressed and turned the shower on; she slipped in to the shower and sighed. _Gene is lying in my bed, she_ mused, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth.

Alex emerged from the bathroom wearing her pyjamas, her hair messily tied up. She gathered a blanket and some pillows from the cupboard and got on to the sofa. She blew her nose once more and laid back, _remind me again why I let him have the bed? _She gave a huge sigh, and allowed her mind wander, to thoughts of Gene.

-oOo-

Gene woke as the sun shone through the curtains on to his face. He started coughing, sitting up he groaned, he looked around the room, it took him a minute to register where he was, he'd been sleeping in Alex's bed, _alone though, _he though disappointedly.

He'd surprised himself at managing to get any sleep last night, in between him coughing he had heard Alex coughing and sneezing. He felt a little better; he slowly pulled himself out of bed. He pulled on his shirt and wandered in to the kitchen. He flicked on the kettle, taking two cups and putting tea bags into them, once brewed he went through to the lounge and set the tea down on the table.

He knelt down beside the sofa and looked longingly at Alex, her face was soft and dream free, her lips slightly parted, hair messy, he couldn't take his eyes off her, she was beautiful. He went to stroke her face but he stopped, hand mid air, he leant closer towards her, gently cupping her face and placed feather-light kisses on her lips. Alex didn't stir.

"I've not had the balls to say this Bolls" Gene whispered barely audible, "yesterday you showed me... well reminded me what... what l-"

Before he could finish his sentence Alex's eyes fluttered open. She looked deep into his steely blue eyes, she opened her mouth to speak, but instead she scrunched up her nose, Gene quickly moved away, just in the nick of time. Alex Sneezed several times, over and over.

Gene's resolve escaped him, "I er..." Gene said looking at Alex, the soft features had vanished, she looked terrible "I best be going..."

"Oh..." Alex said a little dejected.

"I'll call back later... if you like?"he said suddenly feeling like a nervous schoolboy, _get a hold of yourself Gene._

"Its Christmas Eve, don't you have plans for tonight and tomorrow?" Alex asked before realizing that Gene's family are most likely in Manchester.

"Nah, not doin' anythin', load of bollocks Christmas if yer ask me, just TV and good scotch for me" Gene said standing up and walking back to the bedroom to finish getting dressed.

A few minutes later he came back through, shrugging in to his coat, he turned to her, "I'll see you, later, tomorrow... later, whenever" Gene stuttered.

"Yeah, whenever" Alex said as another sneezing fit consumed her, she didn't even notice Gene slip out the door.

Alex gathered up her tissues and cup of tea. She sniffed sadly when she saw Gene's untouched tea, _couldn't even bear to stay and finish his drink_, she thought sadly.

She decided she'd be more comfortable if she got into bed, or at least that's what she had told herself when she sank down between the sheets, letting Gene's scent invade her nostrils, she began to sob lightly. _I just can't dance around this anymore, _she thought before once again allowing sleep to engulf her.

-oOo-

Alex woke to find the flat in darkness, she looked at the clock, 5:15pm it read, _god I've slept all day?_ She got out of bed and shuffled off to the bathroom to freshen up.

Standing in the kitchen she realized that she hadn't gotten any food in to celebrate Christmas, _not that there's much to celebrate, especially not on your own, _she thought bitterly, sighing she opened the fridge door, all she could find was a lump of cheese and some salad, it was too late to go shopping now, everywhere would be closed now, she missed 2008, there would have been _somewhere_ open, "Looks like its Cheese Salad for Christmas dinner" Alex said aloud to herself.

"Police; _cough cough,_ urgh arr... ahem... Police open up!" Gene coughed and shouted.

Alex spun around and headed towards the door, trying to keep her pace slow, she didn't want him to think she was excited to see him. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror._ Oh god it must be flu!_ Alex thought, trying to fix her hair but gave up "Look at the state of me" She said out loud reaching for the door handle.

"Police open up..." Gene shouted again, "I'm a bloody DCI..." he said bursting into a coughing fit, "If yer know what's good for you" _And m, _"Open the bloody door" he wheezed. Alex meekly opened the door and peered outside, there stood Gene dressed in jeans and a sweater. He looked delightful, _yum, _she thought.

"You look awful" Gene said as Alex stepped back to let him come inside.

"Thanks, you're not looking so hot yourself" she said lying through her teeth. Alex walked towards the kitchen. Gene followed her and put all his bags on the counter.

"What's with all the bags?" Alex asked, she hadn't noticed them when she'd answered the door. She went to look inside them.

"Ah ahh" Gene said shoving her gently away. "No food in your fridge"

"How did you know?"

"I'm a DCI, Bolly" he said grinning, she just started at him waiting for a proper answer, "When I made you a cuppa' this morning, I noticed that there were no Christmassy supplies, I figured like me, you had no plans."

"Actually, I was going to... erm... I was... I was." She stuttered desperately trying to think of something she was going to do, "No you're right, I don't have any plans." She said sadly.

"Good then, that's sorted" he said, "How'd you like to 'ave a Gene Genie Christmas Alex?" he waited anxiously for her reply, _oh god don't say no._

Alex was thrilled, Gene had called her Alex and now here he was offering to spend Christmas with her! "Yeah sure" she said trying to sound nonchalant, "What's in the bags then?" Alex said trying to dampen down the excitement bubbling inside her.

Gene began getting the items out of the bags, two turkey microwave meals, paracetamol, throat lozenges, a bottle of whisky, lemons, cake, ice cream...the items kept coming. Alex looked at Gene, it wasn't exactly a feast, but he was here, and that was more than enough, she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks as always go to ****warbs1981 ****after me nagging her to get it back to me, even when there is no power!!!! Ha ha ha she has done a grand job yet again! You MUST read her stories!!! **

After putting away all the food Gene had brought with him, he pulled out a leather sports bag and made his way to the lounge. Placing the bag on the coffee table he opened it to reveal a change of clothes, the rest of the bag was stuffed with VHS tapes.

Alex laughed out loud, before she could stop herself she said "No DVDs Gene?"

Gene pouted, mulling over what she had just said, "What's that then?"

_Well done Alex, you really know how to put your foot in it; try to talk yourself out of this one, _"Its... erm.... it's a... brand of underwear" she stammered.

"What's up with my underwear?" Gene asked confused.

"Oh look! They Died with Their Boots On" she exclaimed quickly changing the subject. Peering deeper into the bag, she continued to pull out a few more videos, "looks like we are in for a big movie night, Airplane, The Thing, First Blood, Poltergeist and Swamp thing" she said reeling off the names of the films he'd brought, "You like horror Gene?" she said noticing a theme of horror, while at the same time trying to ignore the fact that Gene had brought clothes, _he's planning to stay the night_ Alex mused to herself.

"Best ones 'orror" Gene replied, "If yer get scared Bolls, you can cuddle up to the Gene Genie for protection" he said giving her a wry smile. Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"Just make yourself at home Gene, throw your things in the bedroom..." she paused, noticing a smile spreading across Gene's lips, "I mean... er... so they are out of the way" she added trying to act nonchalant, _God I hope I don't find things this awkward all night._

Gene headed off to the bedroom with his bag, minus the videos, she had to admit to herself she felt quite a lot better today , hearing Gene coughing and sneezing in the distance, at least she felt a lot better than he sounded, _the fags probably weren't helping_, Alex thought to herself. She padded through to the kitchen, and decided they could both do with a hot toddy; _at least that would cheer him up, and hopefully relieve my nerves._ She mixed up the two hot toddies and carried them through to the living room, placing them on the table, she flicked on the lamp, hearing a noise from behind her, she turned around and that was when she saw him.

Alex was staring, open mouthed at the sight of Gene stood before her, dressed in blue sweat pants and a white tee-shirt, his sweat pants were sitting low on his hips, she closed her mouth and licked her lips, _boy did he look good,_ she thought trying to dampen down her urge to pounce on him right then, she had to sit down before her jellified legs gave way.

Gene chuckled at the sight of her, practically drooling over him, and grabbed the first of their movies. He walked over to the TV, knowing full well with Alex sitting down, her eye-level would be the perfect height for a view of his bottom, he bent over to put the tape in the VCR and gave his bum a slight wiggle, he heard Alex take a gasp, and grabbed her toddy taking a generous swig, trying to cleanse her mind of dirty thoughts.

"Like what you see Bolly?" Gene said interrupting her not so squeaky clean thoughts.

She just grinned at him as he made his way back to sit down next to her. She liked seeing this more relaxed side to Gene; she knew it was something very few people got to see, and she felt honoured he was comfortable enough with her for her to be one of them. She turned off her lamp and snuggled into the crook of his arm as the film started to play.

ooOoo

After three films and several hot toddies later, Alex noticed it had begun to get dark outside, Gene's stomach was grumbling loudly. Alex untangled herself from Gene's arms and rose to her feet and stood still for a moment.

"You okay Bolly?" Gene asked slightly concerned

"Yeah, just stood up a bit quick" _and the numerous toddies were taking their effect, _she thought. "Shall I cook Christmas dinner then?" she said with a chuckle.

"Oh go on then, need a hand with the veg?" Gene chirped, followed by a warm hearty laugh.

Alex felt her stomach flip at the sound, he didn't laugh very often, but when he did she felt her heart melt. She plucked the glasses from the table and walked towards the kitchen, "you could pour us a drink if you like" she shouted from the kitchen, "oh and you can set the table too."

"Stop nagging woman" he said with mock anger

Gene set the table and poured the wine, whilst Alex put their microwave meals on to plates, she could get used to this, domestic bliss with Gene Hunt, she never thought she'd smile at that thought. Her thoughts suddenly switched to Molly opening her presents without her, suddenly she was overwhelmed with sadness.

"Bolls I'm starvin' t'death over 'ere!" Gene yelled, snapping her from her thoughts. _Just in the nick of time, Alex, _she thought as she wiped a single tear away.

They sat down opposite each other; Gene raised his glass to Alex. "Happy Christmas Bolly, still unbreakable, still unbreakable"

"Together forever" Alex replied clinking her glass against his, she blushed as she realized what she had just said and shoved a sprout into her mouth before she could say anything else.

ooOoo

After lots of food and chatter at the table, Gene cleared the plates in to the kitchen and began to wash them; by this time Alex was feeling rather drunk, she moved slowly over to the sink and stood behind him, breathing in deeply, she tried to tell herself she was catching her breath while taking in his scent, the scent she had grown to not only associate with Gene, but one she loved and couldn't get enough of.

She circled his waist with her arms, her hands slipping in to the sink to find his, entwining her fingers through, his hands stilled for a moment, he didn't tense but he stopped what he was doing. He let himself relish in the feeling of having her so close to him, the warmth from her body radiating through his. She leant in and kissed the back of his neck, "thank you Gene" she said in not much more than a whisper, before removing her hands and disappearing back to the living room. Gene stood staring at his hands, still submerged in the soapy water, his body aching at the loss of her warmth, _did I just imagine that?_

He had just finished putting the last of the dishes away when he heard a squeal of delight from Alex. He poked his head into the lounge but couldn't see her anywhere; he followed the sound of her rummaging around in the bedroom. "What's goin' on Bolls?" Gene asked entering the bedroom, realizing he didn't even knock; there she was all wrapped up in a winter coat, woolly hat and gloves. "You off somewhere?"

"IT'S SNOWING!" she squealed again with sheer delight.

Seeing Alex like this made Gene's heart pound so loudly he could hear it reverberating through his body, he was overcome with an emotion he had not felt in a long time. "I'll just get me coat..." she didn't wait for him, she ran past him in a flurry of scarves and woollen pompoms, he heard the flat door shut.

Gene walked down the steps and in to the street, he couldn't work out why she was so excited, kids stuff snow, he grumbled to himself. The street was already covered with a layer of snow, the night seemed dark yet it had an orange glow to it. He looked left and right before spotting her standing in the middle of the road, arms wide open gazing into the sky, letting the cold flakes melt on her face, "Oi, Bolly, get out the bloody road, before some piss head runs you over" he shouted, but it fell on deaf ears, _bloody woman, _he thought walking towards her, "Oi.." he started, but she cut him off.

"I feel so alive Gene" she declared.

"I'm glad to 'ere it, but I'm freezin' me nuts off 'ere, do yer think we could continue this marvellous conversation in the warmth of your flat?" _the warmth of your bed, _he thought.

"Oh Gene, bah humbug to you!" Alex laughed as she scooped up some snow and threw it in Gene's direction but missing him by miles.

"You throw like a girl Drakey" he chuckled, he scooped up some snow and threw it back at her, it landed right on her head and she squealed again.

"You'll pay for that Gene" she said as she grabbed some more snow, soon a full on snowball fight had ensued, the night air filled with guffaws from Gene and giggles from Alex.

Suddenly Gene slipped and landed with a thump and a groan on his back. Alex was laughing so hard she could hardly walk. "Cheers for the sympathy, I could be bloody injured down 'ere yer know" he said lifting himself on to his elbows. She held her hand out to help him up, he took it but tugged her down to the ground, she landed directly on top of him, her face mere inches from his. They stilled, just looking in to each other's eyes, the whole world melting away, for that moment it felt like they were the only ones who existed.

"Alex..." he growled

She felt his breath on her face as he said her name, _her_ name, not Bolly or Bolls but her name, it was a beautiful moment, she felt her core turn to molten liquid, desire evident in her eyes. Slowly he moved his head towards hers and finally their lips met. He gently pressed his soft lips against hers, the kiss was tender and loving, and not at all what she was expecting. Alex was relishing every second of it, tasting Gene on her lips, _like_ _a dream, only better_.

Gene broke off the kiss and gazed into her eyes, Alex moved in to kiss him again, but he stopped her, _had she done something wrong?_

"Me arse is numb, can we go inside now?" Gene spoke, at last breaking the trance. All Alex could manage was a nod. They got up and headed back inside

As they reached the top of the stairs, Gene turned around and pulled Alex into his arms. Suddenly they were kissing again, no longer tender, but urgent passion filled and fiery. Alex grabbed the lapels on Gene's coat pulling him closer, pressing her body as close to his as she could, she fumbled to unlock the door, hands shaking with anticipation.

Once inside coats were discarded, shoes kicked off, followed by clothes flung on the floor. Standing naked in front of him feeling a little shy, yet making no attempt to cover her modesty, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. He too was naked, she drank in his appearance, _definitely bigger in every department, _she thought her eyes lingering at his erect cock, she was aware of him scanning his eyes down her body, relishing every second, a smile tugged at Gene's lips and he chuckled a deep, throaty, sexy chuckle and he just said "more beautiful than I ever imagined."

With that Alex was in Gene's safe embrace, kissing, nipping on his neck, stoking, teasing. A groan escaped Gene's lips, "Need you Alex... need...you...so...much" Gene murmured in between hot, wet kisses, starting at her ear lobe, then trailing red hot kisses down her neck, his hand gently caressing her breast, pinching and squeezing the nipple, just hard enough to make her moan, he pressed his body close to hers, his erection rubbing against her, "want you... want you now" he growled in to her ear, his breath on her neck causing shivers to ripple through her body, down her spine, and her core throbbed, she needed him too.

He lifted her onto the table, relieved that he'd cleared it. Alex parted her legs to allow him closer, arching her back and pushing her hips forward to give him easy access, running his hand down her stomach, his fingers flicking at her clit, "Gene" she moaned as he ran his hand to cup her breast, he hovered over her opening.

He leant in to kiss her, while at the same time teasing her with his cock, rubbing it against her hot, wet opening, but never quite entering, she couldn't take it anymore, she wrapped her legs around him, forcing him to enter her dripping wet core, she pulled her legs tighter around him, plunging him deep in to her as they both moaned, pure delight flooding through them.

Gene was sure he would explode, his eyes unable to focus, he was lost, enjoying the moment, plunging into her, building a steady rhythm, "Yes, oh... yes... Gene... God... yes" Alex moaned, he began to thrust harder, pulling Alex by the hips closer to him slamming into her deeper and deeper, the small table pounding against the wall.

"God Alex... Feels good, oh yea..." Gene moaned again, he could feel he was close.

"Oh god, harder, oh... oh Gene god Geeeene!" Alex screamed as colours exploded before her eyes, her whole body shuddering as wave after wave of orgasm rolled over her.

The feel of her clamping down all around him, sent him over the edge, his thrusts becoming more erratic, screaming her name as he spilled into her, "Oh god... I... love... you...so... much" he said as he collapsed on to her, both completely spent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello People! Thanks for continuing to read and review!**

**I would again like to say a huge thanks to Warbs for beta reading for me still and sticking with me. I would really ask you to check out her fics as she is pretty cool at writing and beta reading!!**

Alex stirred and for a minute wasn't sure of where she was, she couldn't remember getting into bed. Opening one eye she realised she was in her bedroom, _Gene,_ she thought, "Ouch" she shouted as she went to feel the other side of the bed; she jolted her head up and saw her wrist was securely fastened to the bed with some silver handcuffs; the panic started to set in, her stomach churning, she tried to move her other arm but realised this was tied to the bed too, glancing at her other hand she saw this wrist was securely fastened with the pink fluffy handcuffs. A wry smile spread across her lips as she remember the previous evening, the snowball fight, curling up together sweet little kisses here and there and afterwards, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Ah you're awake" he said, standing at the bedroom door, completely naked.

"And I see you have some kind of plan" Alex replied gesturing to the cuffs the best she could.

Gene didn't say anything as he swaggered across the bedroom, a smirk firmly plastered on his face. Climbing on the bed, he looked at Alex's naked form laying before him and leant in, placing soft tender kisses down her neck and over her collar bone. Alex groaned as his lips worked there magic, the trail of kisses sparked a fire in her veins, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest, the blood pumping around her body in anticipation of what he was going to do next, she tugged at the handcuffs, she wanted to touch him.

Gene carried on tenderly kissing all the way down the left side of her body, before working his way up the other side of her body, he lingered over her breast, taking her nipple in his mouth, gently licking and teasing it until it hardened, sucking it until he heard her whimper, causing a groan to escape his throat. He continued the kisses up until he found her lips, kissing tenderly at first before intensifying, tongues exploring one another, Gene suddenly stopped and looked deep into her eyes, Alex opened her mouth to speak, but he pressed a finger against it, kissing again down her throat, and over her belly button until he reached his target.

Using his tongue to separate her soft folds, he flicked his tongue over the tight bundle of nerves, "Oh god.... Gene... Yes" Alex screamed, she desperately tried to hold back, wanting to reach her climax with him, his tongue moving further, dipping in and out of her, lapping up her juices before returning to the assault on her nub.

Gene , please" she begged.

With that Gene's mouth crashed onto hers, hovering over her entrance, "Tell me how much you want me" he said breaking the kiss.

"I want you" she whimpered, "Now"

Not knowing how much longer he could last he thrust into her hard, relishing the feeling of her around him, he slowed his pace; wanting to enjoy the power he had over her. With long slow strokes he watched her squirm beneath him, she tilted her hips trying, wanting to take every inch of him deeper inside her.

Alex tugged at the cuffs, groaning in frustration that she couldn't get free. He found watching her struggle sent ripples of lust through his body, unable to contain himself, he thrust faster and harder, a thin sheen of sweat across his back, glistening in the morning light.

"Last... night... when I... said... I... love... you" Gene gasped in between thrusts.

"Yes... oh.... yes...." Alex panted, "I know Gene"

"It's... true" he said, knowing he was on the brink, he reached his hand between their bodies finding her now highly sensitised nub he took it between his thumb and finger, rolling over it, squeezing, flicking, stroking.

"I love you too! Oh god Geeeeene.... yessssss" Alex screamed as she came, her walls tightening around him.

"Ahhhhh" was all Gene managed, seeing stars behind his eyes while he came, spilling into her, filling her to the brim.

Collapsing on top of her, it took him a few moments to catch his breath, before rolling on to his side to lay next to her, he sighed with sheer contentment.

Alex lay panting, trying to calm her racing heart beat, "Erm... Gene?" she gasped, "As much as the cuffs turn me on, I can think of better uses for my arms" she said smiling wickedly at him.

Gene chuckled and removed the hand cuffs, leaning across her, placing a chaste kiss on her lips as he did so.

Alex snuggled up to him, making soft circles on his chest, fiddling with his chain, hearing his breathing slow, she didn't need to look at him to know he was asleep. Relaxing into his arms, 'the cold' has been the best Christmas present she had ever had, she thought as she let sleep overcome her.


End file.
